


You might kill me with desire

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Making Out, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: Kaitō Kid had been drugged, making him especially happy to see Shinichi Kudō.Shinichi Kudō has to deal with the consequences. Drama ensues.Based on this prompt: A has consumed a love potion and fallen for B.





	You might kill me with desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts), [wolfwithpanthereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/gifts).

His last heist didn't go as planned. He was drugged, and felt weird the entire time he was flying his glider. Felt weird even when he landed and came through the window. He even still felt weird when he laid down on his bed. Something wasn't right, but he didn't have the energy to look into it, not now. He would simply have to deal with the consequences later. So with a heavy and yet somewhat shallow breath, he decided to take a short nap, just to regain some strength. He would soon look into all of this.

What he doesn’t realize, though, is that the bedroom he entered wasn’t his own. It belonged to his very own Detective of the East, Shinichi Kudō.

\------------

After a long day, Shinichi steps into the dark chamber that is his bedroom. Switching on the light, he notices that something isn't quite right. A figure. Dressed all in white. A well-known top hat.  _ Kaitō Kid!?  _ He positions himself right beside his own bed, where the other one has sprawled out. Expectantly, he looks at Kaito, while the person in question is sleeping soundly on his rival's bed.

The weight next to him wakes Kaitō up. He vaguely remembers hearing his name in his sleep, but that may as well have just been a dream. Once he opens his eyes, however, he's astounded.

“Kudō Shinichi?” Kid practically jumps up once he realises who ended up next to him, his arms embracing Kudō and his face rubbing against the other's like a cat rubbing against its owner. Shinichi, for his part, attempts to sound less like he’s going to kill him and more like a . . . normal level of irritated. Based on this situation, he thinks he is entitled to be reasonably annoyed. “You are currently occupying my bed, Kid. Get out.” He momentarily tries to struggle himself free of the ensnarement coming from the thief, which is weirdly loving but unyielding. 

“I can't believe Tantei-kun visited me this late in the night. I'm so happy, I could die~” Kaitō purrs in the detective’s ear, snuggling closer and making it difficult for the other to speak and question him. But it’s not enough. Kaitō snuggles even closer, holding Shinichi tight and wrapping his entire body around the other man.

“Shinichi~ Shinichi~ I'm so happy you're here, Shinichi~”

He completely misses the part where this was not his room. He also completely misses the part where Shinichi tried to free himself, which would have been his usual cue to stop, and instead places a small kiss on Kudō's neck, who feels absolutely overwhelmed by the grace of this master thief. He doesn’t know what to do, so he just . . . lets him. It's not as unpleasant as he initially thought.  _ Wait, what is he even thinking? This is his rival, Kaitō Kid, practically purring sweet nothings into his ear. There is something gravely wrong with the situation he's in right now, and he intends to find out what it is, come what may. _

“Tantei-kun, you are amazing. Everything you do amazes me, the way you solve my riddles, the way you keep calm no matter what, you are so cool~” Another kiss. And another one.

Shinichi is desperately trying to get a grip on himself, knowing that the phantom thief doesn’t usually act like this, which means he needs to address it. “You can't be serious. What on earth got into you!?” His following attempt to get ahold of the thief and stopping his clearly romantic endeavors is not as successful. “What happened to you? Talk to me.”

Kid, for his part, listens. Not to the other’s words, but his voice. It practically causes him to melt right in Shinichi's arms. “I'm so glad we met, Meitantei-san.” Unlike most of the other things he's said before, this, he says without a sing-song voice, sounding way too serious in contrast. As if it were an unspoken truth he never wanted to share, yet has now brought up, needing the other to understand.

“Going on heists before meeting you was interesting, of course, but ever since you arrived, I finally got some challenge, finally got to go all out~ I guess you just are my perfect match, Meitantei-kun~” Kaitō Kid places another kiss on him. Then, he looks at Kudō's face, his own expression growing incredibly soft. “I'm glad you're able to be Shinichi again, even if I miss being one of only few to know your secret.” Kid doesn’t appear to be planning on actually talking to Shinichi, not in the way they need to, not in the way Shinichi needs to in order to understand, and it frustrates him. But seeing how he’s incapable of actually doing anything against Kid’s actions, except maybe kicking him out or catching him, he just keeps trying to roll with it.

“Listen to me! You are not in your right mind right now–” Shinichi starts - and then, the Phantom Thief bites him. Hard enough to actually hurt a little, but the lick that follows also eases the pain. That, however, is followed by him sucking, trying to create a huge hickey on Kudō’s neck, while Shinichi's blushing a bright shade of red, barely able to contain his gasp as Kid bit him and now sucks on his skin. _ Fuck, this is embarrassing. _

Once Kid’s certain that he'll definitely leave a mark which would be hard to cover up, he moves away from the other's neck again. “Tantei-kun, you are adorable.” Not a second later, Kudō responds that he is, in fact, not adorable. It makes Kaitō’s heart ache and his entire body begins to tingle, so he kisses his nose and cups his cheek, merely looking at the other’s face for a while with a content smile. Finally, some of the words Shinichi said to him begin to ring through to him.

“I'm quite serious, Shinichi. If anyone could ever catch me, it's you. It would be okay if it's you.” Kid goes in for a kiss, full of  _ want  _ for the other, and so far, he had been allowed to just  _ take, take, take _ . He wasn’t  _ stealing  _ these kisses, they were freely given to him. At least, that’s what he tells himself as he moves down to kiss Kudō on his mouth - only to slip and merely catch the corner of it instead. “But then again, no one can catch the great Kaitō Kid~” Shinichi forgets the situation at hand altogether as he’s looking at the younger man in a challenging way. He  _ would  _ be the one to catch him. No one else was allowed to take over for him anymore. Kid heists were  _ his _ .

“So you truly think that no one can catch you after all? You wish, master thief. We both know that you'll be brought down by my wit eventually, one way or another.”

He dares to ruffle through Kaitō’s hair. Finally catching the thief off-guard, he skillfully untangles himself from this limb salad, and gets up from the bed, causing the Kid to whine and pout in return. “You really are adorable, Shinichi.” He holds out his arms, practically begging the other to return, who, please note, is not adorable and yet has been called such for the second time. “But if you’re certain, catch me now, Meitantei-san~” Then, Kid changes his voice, just barely missing the tone of Ran, instead taking on a slightly deeper, still feminine, voice, and speaking in a seducing way. “Or would you prefer me like this?”

Shinichi’s facial expression is immediately replaced by a scowl after he detects a hint of his former crush in Kid's voice. His head turns around instantly and harshly, and he can't possibly stop himself from revealing his grief-stricken and angry expression to Kaitō Kid. Is he fooling with him even more than he already has?

“I get that you and I, dear thief, are polar opposites, but playing dirty tricks on me? What's your deal? I don't know what you want from me, Kaitō Kid.”

What was previously a sly and smug grin on the thief’s face disappears in an instant. The voice he uses this time is incredibly close to his regular voice, just barely hitting the mark of still being Kaitō instead of Kaito. “That's not what I was trying to do at all!”

He pauses. A part of him is realizing that something about himself isn't quite right, but he can't quite put his finger on it. Instead of focusing on that, however, he now gets up and embraces the detective, feeling hot and cold at the same time. “I just want you to want me . . . I  _ need  _ you to need me, Tantei-kun.”

Shinichi is petrified and still very much overwhelmed by what is unfolding in front of him. He lets the master thief embrace him, and his chin drops onto the other's shoulder in defeat. “I don't know why your behaviour is so erratic and unusual today.” He sighs. “Is. . . that what you need?” His arms encompass the criminal hesitantly, tone still laced with uncertainty. Hopefully Kid will come to his senses soon.

Kaitō’s entire body grows suddenly incredibly hot as Shinichi embraces him, and he presses himself hard against the other man. He barely has time to gather his senses, already being back on Kudō's neck, licking alongside it and panting heavily against it. “Detective, do you need me, too?” He can’t keep himself from asking. He can’t take these words back. They are now spoken, and he has to deal with the consequences. A part of him is afraid of hearing the answer, while another part is slowly beginning to truly wonder what is happening. Yet another part, however, just wants to be so much closer, closer than they've ever been before, and begins kissing the detective's neck again.

“I. . .” Shinichi starts, then clears his throat. “I need you just like you need me. The thief and his detective, a perfect match. Two halves make a whole, as you know.”

He can't quite meet the other’s eyes. His body is so warm against Shinichi's own -  _ does his favourite thief spike a fever? _ \- and he decides to give into this a little more as he cranes his neck. And then it happens. A moan escapes his lips, even though the faux pas isn't a particularly loud one. Still, he starts blushing again - this time, it's a crimson red. And that moan does things to Kaitō, alright. Things nothing has ever done to him before, no matter how often he pulled pranks that ended up in a more suggestive way, no matter how often he saw the girls’ in underwear. But Shinichi’s moan also cleared his mind a little more, especially when watching the other curse and try to hide his face clumsily behind his hand.

“Meitantei, no detective could ever come close to you. No one.”

Kaitō’s face and even his ears turn a bright red, and while Kaitō is slowly becoming aware of what was happening in front of him, his body doesn’t quite catch up to his mind yet. Instead, he rubs himself against Kudō, engulfing the other in his own scent. Another bite.

At this point, the only kind of matter inside Shinichi's head is hot air. His rival keeps passionately smothering his neck with alluring kisses and bites, which makes it almost impossible to come back to his senses. This is exactly what he needs right now, what he never even knew he needed. Subconsciously, the detective repeats something along the lines of "please don't stop" in his mind; it's almost like a prayer, but of an entirely subliminal nature. The loving words of the attractive figure in front of him are practically being planted into his mind, and he's throwing himself at them like a drowning person clings to a lifebuoy. No detective could ever come close to him. No one.

“Shinichi, I-” Kid realizes he is about to say "I love you", but the internal conflict of not actually knowing if he actually  _ does  _ keeps him from saying so. Instead, the rubbing stops, and only the neck kisses, at a slowed rate, remain.

“. . .don't. Don't stop.” Did he actually say this out loud, like a horny idiot? If there was any time, Shinichi would epically facepalm himself. Which, to his misfortune, still wouldn’t stop him from moaning. And Kaitō, well, he really, really doesn't want to stop. But the sensible part of his brain is slowly gaining the upper hand again, and he knows what he's doing is- not wrong per se, but certainly not what he should be doing to his detective. But just when he thinks he can move away and apologize, his detective tells him  _ not  _ to stop, and that just- that's just not fair, really. So he marks him for one third time, thinking " _ mine _ " as he bites hard, and licks, and sucks, and then- comes to his senses.

“Meitantei-kun. . .” Kid's voice sounds vulnerable. There is no trace of his usual pokerface, no trace of his smugness. Just vulnerability. He curses under his breath, creating some space between the two, but not moving far enough away to look Shinichi in the eyes. “I- shouldn't have done that.” Kaitō covers his face, which is now an even deeper red than before, and stares at the marks he left on Kudō, wide in the open for everyone to see.

“That's not the truth.”

Kudō takes one step into Kaitō's direction and reaches out to him, trying to recover from the romantic onslaught that just occurred. The magician is like an aphrodisiac to him, even if he only found out today. But just as Shinichi takes a step towards him, he himself takes one backwards. . . and then another one, and another one. Enough for him to potentially meet his eyes properly - but he still doesn't.

“I know that there's an explanation due, and that something must have happened that I have not the slightest clue about, but please. If you. . . harbour these kind of feelings for me, don't hold them back any longer. This was unexpected, to say the least, although not unpleasant.”

Shinichi is breathless when he finishes his sentence. The last thing he wants is for the master thief to have succeeded in stealing his heart, vanishing into thin air right in front of his eyes. His final magic trick, forever boggling Shinichi's mind with no answers in sight. Would he come back? Would Kaitō Kid ever show his face in front of him again, especially after such a vulnerable encounter?

“You've opened my eyes, even though this was definitely a more hands-on approach. We can get to the bottom of this–”

“You don't even know me!” There's a bite to Kaitō Kid’s tone, some anger - but it's evident that it's less directed at Shinichi and more directed at himself. He holds out one hand in defense, warding his detective off, while the other still covers his face. Then, he continues, quieter.

“I was drugged, and stupidly decided to come here. I don't know  _ why  _ I came here, but I did. And then I-” A pause. During any other time, it might have been obvious that he had spoken in Kuroba's tone, not Kid's, but not this time. Shinichi is too confused to pick it up, and Kid himself doesn’t let it get to him. Something shifts inside of him, and he puts on the perfect pokerface again.

“Tantei-kun, you should know by now that us phantom thieves are creative artists, taking our prey in style.” His hand drops, his face - blank. The only thing giving away that he is, in fact, not as calm as he seems is the redness that still covers his ears.

“Tonight, I did something unforgivable, didn't I, Tantei-kun?” He pointedly doesn't mention how confused he feels about. . . well, feelings. He pointedly doesn't let his vulnerability shine through again. He pointedly keeps his tone calm, his voice in Kid's pitch, and if his eyes linger on the marks he left on the detective's body, well, sue him. “I just hope you won't hate me for it.”

Shinichi's expression darkens, his eyelids drooping shut. It is an expression of exhaustion taking over the detective's face, but it vanishes as quickly as it came. A brief moment of weakness. “You're right. I don't know you.” He opens his eyes again.

“Tell me, then, why did you come here? If what you said is true and someone drugged you - which I do believe, by all means - why was my residence your first place to go? Just food for thought.” Shinichi talks in a sharp-tongued manner without meaning to. He's hurt, but can't let it show. It seems to be too late now, anyway.

Kaitō Kid takes another few steps backwards, then stops when his back hits the window sill. He could jump now and vanish, staying out of Kudō’s life forever, if his detective wished so. But he doesn't, not yet. Because even if Shinichi never wanted to see Kaitō again, Kaito was still his friend, so he couldn't just disappear immediately. Even though he had to.

“I can see that you want to leave.” Shinichi says matter-of-factly. “I will forget about this if you want me to.” Kid feels like the other can read his mind - but reads it wrong. The magician would never want him to leave, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t if Shinichi told him to. Kaitō’s expression doesn't change, though it looks like he's about to reach out for the detective, only to end up stopping himself.

“I don't know. I didn't even notice that I didn't go to  _ my _ home at first. So I. don't. know. Okay.” He gets louder as he speaks, unable to keep his cool. He doesn't want to hurt Shinichi. He deserves better than this. But it's already too late. “Tantei-kun, you never should've been pulled into this.”

The detective covers a hickey with one hand and averts his gaze, which causes Kaitō to take another step back, now standing on the window sill, pained but not projecting his pain. Shinichi isn't looking at the thief any longer, and it appears that the young man is done with discussing the matter at hand anyways.

“Seems like it disgusts you. I understand. Should you no longer wish to see me, then I will try my best to avoid you from now on. But for now... good night, Tantei-kun.”

Logically, he knows there was no disgust on Shinichi's face. It was merely his self-disgust speaking. But that didn't matter anyway. He says a quiet "I'm sorry", then jumps and vanishes into the night, planning to have the Phantom Thief avoid the Detective of the East from now on. It would be for the best, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ashley, if you're wondering why this is for you.  
Let me just remind you that anything related to a certain fanfiction trope will always remind me of you.
> 
> Please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
